Will You Remember
by Rin Redfield
Summary: ¿Vas a recordar? ¿Me olvidaras? Un accidente hace que Rin Kagamine pierda la memoria… y con ello los recuerdos de su relación con su hermano gemelo Len. Una vez en el aeropuerto Len decide decirle todo lo que habían vivido juntos desde su vida como pareja. [Sonfic]


**Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo hago este fic con fines de entretenimiento. Ni Rin, Len y la Cancion Will You Remember son mías. No intento lucrar **

_Incluso cuando intento cerrar mis ojos  
Aun puedo verlo todo._

Los besos que se habían dado… las caricias que habían compartido… nada de eso importaba ahora nada de eso importaba. Ella se iba. Se iba así si más. Sin poder recordar nada de lo que habían pasado juntos ''Juntos'' Resonaba en su mente. El ni siquiera estaba enterado de que su princesa había perdido la memoria ''¿Qué tanto pasó mientras no estuve en casa?'' lo último que hubiese deseado era que su hermana gemela tuviera un accidente en el cual perdiera la memoria. Nunca… nunca de la persona a la que más amaba.

Al no estar al tanto de la perdida de los recuerdos de Rin, y saber que sus padres habían ido a un viaje del que no volverían hasta una semana después. Subió al cuarto de su hermanita y entró. Sin previo aviso estampó un beso lleno de pasión y dulzura en los labios de la chica.

…

Ese muchacho había besado sus labios. Y aunque no se sentía mal sabía de quien se trataba. Kagamine Len, su hermano gemelo, aquel que compartió el vientre de su madre. No lo recordaba con exactitud pero sus progenitores le habían platicado como era. Pero no hizo tanta falta sabiendo que eran idénticos entre sí.

_¿Debería intentar cerrar los tuyos? _

Tendría que olvidar todo lo que hubiese pasado con Rin. Ya no era más su pequeña Rin. Aquella que tanto le decía que lo quería. La había perdido… tal y como ella había perdido sus recuerdos. Ya no era su incestuosa hermanita, ya no lo sería jamás. Su amor se había ido con aquel trágico accidente ''O tal vez solo tarde en volver'' Len se aferraba a esa excusa. Porque lo era. Si su hermana lograba remembrar todo lo que habían hecho… le iba a dar asco, pues aquellos sentimientos ya no eran mutuos, o al menos no el amor que traspasaba lo fraternal.

_El mismo adiós una, otra y otra vez  
La misma calle, el mismo latido  
La misma falsa sonrisa  
_Los pocos recuerdos que tenía de si misma… eran nulos. No recordaba nada… absolutamente nada. Solo regresaba a su dañada memoria ese mismo lugar… y la imagen de dos personas compartiendo amor, amor en estado puro. Simplemente eso. Y aunque intentaba visualizar un poco más allá de las sombras… no podía que su campo de visión diera para más. ''esa figura'' ''esas figuras'' tal vez su distorsionado cerebro no quería memorizar el porqué de esa escena. Pero era un recuerdo.

…

La despedida había llegado. Justo en ese preciso lugar. Donde habían compartido tantas cosas ''Nuestro primer beso… nuestra primera vez…''Todo se marchaba. Poco o nada quedaría en la mente de su Rin ''Ya no lo es más… Ya no'' y aunque necesitaba tomarla en sus brazos y decirle que no se fuera, que se quedara con el… ya no podía.

_Déjame otra vez e intenta averiguar el sentido de todo esto _

''¿Porque esa escena se repite tantas veces?'' las imágenes de ese par de enamorados no se iban de su cabeza. Teniendo ese puro amor… Aquel retorcido muchacho que la besó no era su hermano, era un chico que se emocionaba por volver a ver a su gemela, a su hermana gemela, la cual había perdido la memoria mientras el estaba con uno de sus amigos ''o al menos eso dijeron nuestros padres'' NUESTROS PADRES. Esas dos palabras resonaban en la cabeza de ambos Kagamine. Por el lado de Len le dolía que al ser descendientes de la misma pareja ella se tuviera que ir… que por culpa de haberse ausentado por un periodo no máximo de un mes su destino hubiese cambiado de forma radical. Más por la parte de Rin sentía que había traicionado a sus progenitores. Le había gustado que Len la besara… sentía que estaba completa, que la sensación de soledad no podía acercarse a ella mientras estuviera al lado de su gemelo. Pero tenía que reprimir esos sentimientos. Por más que quisiera tenía que poner los pies en tierra firme. ''Pero ¿Porque me besó?'' El amor se demuestra con ese tipo de afectos, y el que le había dado su hermano no había sido un amor fraternal '' ¡Tonta!... es tu gemelo…jamás sentirá ese indebido amor por ti'' y (para la mente de la muchacha) Len despreciaría el INCESTO… Otra palabra clave, el incesto era mal visto por toda la sociedad. Pero no le importaba, necesitaba a su hermano como al mismísimo oxígeno.

_Estoy cansado de estas falsas despedidas una vez más _

-Adiós-. Esa era la palabra que jamás hubiesen querido escuchar. Pero era verdad. El destino así lo quiso…  
Len tenía ganas de llorar, llorar con amargura. Quería que fuera un sueño más… que su indebidamente amada gemela estuviera a su lado… abrazándose, queriéndose, besándose… tocándose. Pero no podía arreglar lo que ya estaba más que listo. Rin Kagamine partiría hacia el otro lado de Tokio. A cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Y lo que más le dolía era que esa decisión la hubiese tomado ella. Sus padres no sabían de su incestuosa relación. Solo ellos… absolutamente ellos.

_El camino está muy lejos de lo que tú quieres  
Esta vez no diré nada, acabe  
_Para colmo de males. Kagamine Len la tenía que acompañar a tomar el vuelo que estaba apartado para ella. Sabía que su decisión era irrevocable… pero ansiaba decir que no y tirarse a los brazos de su gemelo. Que la gente la criticara poco le importaba. Quería a Len… quería sentir sus caricias… ''¿Sus caricias?...'' Si, sus caricias ''Quiero que Len me quiera tal y como yo lo quiero a el… quiero que me toque… quiero tocarlo…'' pero ''_EL CAMINO ESTÁ MUY LEJOS DE LO QUE YO QUIERO'' no podía mandar todo a la mierda solo por obedecer a sus más bajos instintos_. Y en cierto modo aquella frase tenía mucha razón; ''no siempre es lo que uno quiere… nunca lo fue… nunca lo será''  
Aunque lo quisiera ya no podía ver a Rin a los ojos… no por más tiempo. Tenía muy en claro que si volvía a observar los orbes de su hermana no podría controlar su llanto. Pero aquel ser divino que controlaba los destinos era muy malvado con ellos. Sintió unos finos dedos ''aquellos que recorrían tu piel'' ella le estaba levantando la cara ''¡No! ¡Por favor!'' esos pensamientos vagaban en la mente de Len. A sabiendas que su hermana quería verle a los ojos. _  
¿Vas a recordar? ¿Vas a recordar?  
¿Vas a recordar el tiempo en que solíamos sentirnos bien?  
Porque sé que yo no lo olvidare  
¿Vas a recordar? ¿Vas a recordar?_

La mirada de la chica sobre el rostro contraído de su hermano gemelo no hizo más que desencadenar un profundo y doloroso mar de lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Len. No sabía por qué… pero su hermano… su querido hermano gemelo estaba enterrado en un llanto que no parecía tener fin. -¿Len? ¿Por qué lloras?-. No hubo respuesta.- ¿Por qué lloras?-. Insistió con más seriedad que la vez anterior… NADA… absolutamente nada. Solo escuchaba los sollozos. De un triste Len.  
no podía responder… ya no… su voz se había quebrado por completo… solo salían gemidos lastimeros. De pronto vino a su mente la imagen de una pequeña niña rubia que lo abrazaba con sus débiles manos, su padre estaba en terapia intensiva. Rin lloraba incesantemente, no podía olvidar el rostro de su padre… de su madre… de su hermano gemelo –''No me abandonaras nunca ¿Verdad, Len?'' –''Nunca mi pequeña princesa''

_¿Vas a recordar tus lágrimas o la razón de estas?  
Porque sé que yo no te quiero olvidar  
_Sin saber porque Rin empezaba a derramar lágrimas propias. No quería que su hermano recordara ese triste momento. Lo quería demasiado como para causarle dolor alguno. '' Es lo mejor, Len'' ''Nunca te olvidare'' sabía y de sobra que esa era la última vez que observaría a su gemelo. Así lo había decidido…

_Déjame otra vez e intentar encontrar tu lugar  
Está en frente de tu hermoso rostro _

Solo tenía una opción, una única alternativa que podría cambiar el destino de ambos… Recordarle todo lo que habían vivido como pareja.  
-No…-. .-¿No…? -. - ¡No Rin. no! ¡Tu…!_  
¿Debería intentar salvar esto una vez más?  
Porque crecer a veces puede ser tan difícil  
_No sabía como revelar ese hermoso pero a la vez tormentoso pasado…  
-¿Yo? -. –No te puedes ir ¡Por favor Rin! ¡No me dejes solo ¡Sin ti yo moriría…! ¡Es que ¿No piensas recordar?! ¿¡A caso se e olvido nuestro romance… Todas las cosas que compartimos…!_?_ ¡Por favor Rin!_  
No me gusta la forma en que la vida funciona  
¿Debería actuar como todos los demás?  
_El destino era caprichoso. En el preciso momento en que había recordado todo su pasado… la vos anunciaba la llegada del vuelo que la alejaría de su hermano… ''¡NO!'' no iba a separase de su Len… nadie iba a obligarla… ni su puto subconsciente. Nadie… absolutamente nadie. ''¿Por qué debo seguir lo que los demás dicen? ¡Es mi vida! El amor puede darse en todas las formas… ¡El incesto no existe! _  
Déjame otra vez e intenta averiguar el sentido de todo esto  
Estoy cansado de estos falsos "adiós" una vez más _

Ya no. Ya no se iba a separar de su único y verdadero amor. No iba a decir falsos adiós. Porque ni ella misma se los creía. Sin meditarlo tan solo una mínima de segundo se lanzó a los brazos de Len. No habría adiós alguno… no era necesario.

_Y no me importa lo que pase esta noche _

Len seguía sin creer que su hermana le estuviera dando un beso. Se olvidó de lo que havia en ese lugar. Y la llevó hasta el auto.  
Frente a aquella casa que más de una vez había sido testigo del amor de ese par de hermanos gemelos. Entraron a la habitación que alguna vez perteneció a ambos… no estaban dispuestos a perder una noche más, separados el uno del otro.

_Porque cuando sueño me siento vivo  
y no me importa si esto está mal  
Elijo mantenerte en mi mundo  
_Y esa había sido su decisión. No era un sueño más… era SU realidad. Una verdad que habían escogido juntos… como pareja.  
_  
Y no me importa lo que pase esta noche  
Porque cuando estas aquí me siento vivo  
Y no me importa si es incorrecto  
Elijo mantenerte en mi mundo_

Sin previo aviso sus padres habían llegado esa misma noche. Vaya sorpresa fue al encontrarse con Rin. Pero aún más fuerte fue la que se llevaron al ver a su hija mayor abrazada al cuerpo de su hermano menor… totalmente desnudos…

* * *

**Hola! Bueno este es mi primer songfic y también el primer fic que hago de Vocaloid. La canción es Will You Remember del grupo Feeling Every Sunset. Lamento que las ultimas partes hayan quedado cortas, pero si me extendía (como era la idea original) habría quedado lemmon. Y no quiero eso. Si habrá lemmon pero en otro fic. Y de pasó avisando que será subido en un par de días por lo máximo una semana y media. **

**¿Reviews? *Pone cara de gato con botas***

**Saludos y Abrazos de Gatitos (porque de oso ya están muy usados y son poco originales) **

**MiKu D.**


End file.
